Lost at sea, lost in me
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Bailey breaks up with Cody. Zack finds his brother in the woods and they explore their feelings for one another. TWINCEST Don't like don't read. Oneshot.


***I do not own Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did!!!!**

**Okie dokie! This picks up right when Bailey breaks up with Cody on the island after they get lost at sea. Hehe..sorry, I hate that bitch! XD**

**--- ---**

Bailey stormed off into the forest after telling her blonde boyfriend that they were through. Cody felt his heart jump into his throat, he'd worked so hard over the months to have this girl fall for him...She finally did and now it was over because he took them the wrong way in their lost boat.

Cody ran down the narrow beach and into a thicket of bushes. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away before the tears started to pour from his eyes in front of everyone. Branches smacked him in the face and the tears began to blur his eyes, causing him to trip over a root in the ground and fall on his face.

Cody bawled up on the ground and screamed into his arms. "You bitch! I try and fucking help you and...and...and..." he punched the ground, scraping his knuckles across a rock.

"Codes...? Are you around here?" Zack walked through the woods toward the sobs he heard.

He stumbled across the small form of his brother laying in the dirt, mud smeared on his face and blood dripping from his knuckles. He knelt down and wiped the hair from his brothers face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Code...You're a mess." his voice was soft. He gently pulled his younger twin into his arms and wiped the mud from his face.

"Sh-she's..."

"No good for you." Zack took his shirt and wiped the blood from Cody's knuckles. "If she wasn't willing to listen to you, we could still be lost in the ocean somewhere...At least here we have a chance at finding food and water and getting rescued."

"..."

"Come on...Let's walk."

"I don't feel like it..." Cody hung his head and took in a shaky breath.

"Oh come on. You're covered in mud...Let's find some fresh water so you can wash up. I know how much you don't like being dirty!" Zack stood up, pulling his brother to his feet.

Cody cringed at the word "dirty" and bit his lip. "Fine." he mumbled.

Zack grasped his brothers hand and walked with him through the woods. They were silent for some time, stepping over rocks and around trees. Cody tripped over a rock, falling to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Zack caught his brother and smiled at him. "Watch where you're walking."

Cody nodded and blushed, feeling embarrassed by the fall, as anyone would. Zack smiled and locked his fingers with his brothers and continued their walk.

"Z-Zack...I don't think there's any water around here."

"I thought _you _were the smart one?"

"Huh?"

Zack sighed and stopped walking. "We're headed north, obviously, and once you go north up a high enough elevation you're _bound _to find water somewhere."

"I know that..." Cody mumbled and folded his arms across his chest. "Since when did _you _get so smart?"

He laughed. "Scouts."

"Oh." Cody began to walk again and heard the trickle of water. "We are close, I assume."

"Yep!" Zack jumped up on top of a ledge and looked down at Cody. "Give me your hand."

Cody complied and reached up to his brother who pulled him up onto the ledge. Cody slid and fell on top of Zack. His hands pressed on Cody's hips, holding him as he sat up.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you..."

"It's fine, but, could you get off? Your hips are sort of...crushing...mine."

"Oh, s-sorry..." Cody got up and lifted his brother from the ground.

"I think through that patch of tall grass is water, I can hear a waterfall." Zack held the grass apart for his brother, allowing him to walk through into a small clearing.

There was a small pond with a waterfall. The mist from the fall gave off a beautiful rainbow. There was a soft white sand beach that Cody quickly ran over to. He flung his shoes aside and wiggled his toes into the sand. Zack smiled at his twin and walked over, removing his shirt.

"Let's take a dip." he dropped his pants and boxers.

"N-nude?" Cody blushed and adverted his eyes from his brothers nude body.

"Yeah, it's no fun to swim with clothes on. Besides, there are no girls here or anyone else for that matter."

Cody continued to blush as he slowly removed his muddy clothes, shielding himself.

"Don't be so shy." Zack grabbed his hands and removed them. "Same body, remember?" he smiled and dove into the water.

"Yes, but I'm...smaller..." Cody frowned and slid into the pond.

"May be true..." Zack swam over to Cody, placing his hands on his brothers hips. "But that's what I like about you..." his lips brushed against his brother neck.

Cody's breath hitched as their hips pushed together. "Z-Zacky!"

Zack smiled and swam away from Cody. "What's wrong?" he laughed.

"Nothing, never mind." Cody wiped the mud from his body and swam over to his brother. "Why do you act so different when no one else is around us..." it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Mmm!" Zack stuck his tongue out then licked his brothers cheek. "You're a virgin, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Cody blushed and swam off to the shore. "But I don't see where that is any of your business."

"Oh, Codes." Zack followed and sat in the sand. "Wouldn't you rather have someone take your virginity that loves you and cares about you like no other...rather than someone who's so willing to just throw you away?"

"What are you getting at?" Cody frowned.

Zack pressed his lips to Cody's, pushing him down into the sand.

"Mm!" Cody was shocked by his brothers actions. He tried to gasp for air but once his mouth was open, Zack thrust his tongue into his mouth. Cody didn't reject what his brother was doing, he just simply needed to catch his breath. "Zack, Zack, Zack!" Cody pushed him off and breathed in deeply. "Okay." he pulled them back together and worked his lips with his brothers.

Their tongues rolled together inside each others mouths. The eldest twins hand reached down and lightly caressed Cody's hip. Cody moaned quietly and thrust his hips against Zacks.

"Feisty..." Zack smiled and ran his hand between his brothers legs, slowly fondling his hardening member.

Cody relaxed and for some unknown reason, he allowed his brother to toy with him. He was like putty in Zack's hands. His hand slipped down and he gently slid a finger into Cody.

"What are you doing!?" Cody gasped and clenched around the intruding finger.

"Helping you to relax a bit. Just close your eyes and enjoy it."

Cody nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing to the touch his brother provided. Another finger was soon entered and Zack began to scissor Cody. Cody moaned and ran his fingers through the sand, enjoying the movements his brothers fingers made inside of him. He whimpered at the emptiness once Zack removed his fingers but soon found himself gasping and trying to contain his screams. Zack had pushed his hardened member into Cody and began thrusting slowly.

"I didn't say you could do that!!!" tears sprang up in his eyes from the pain in his lower back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself...You just look so gorgeous laying there, moaning, with my fingers moving inside of you..." Zack smiled and thrust deeper.

Cody screamed and dug holes in the sand with his fingers. His legs locked around his brothers back as their hips moved together. Zack moved harder, listening to his brother scream and moan, eventually begging for more. His hips moved against Zack's. Cody screamed and rolled his hips, feeling the heat grow in his groin.

"Zack..." Cody moaned and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Cody!" Zack groaned and came inside of his brother.

Cody screamed and came on Zack's stomach, gasping for air. Their eyes locked together for a few minutes before they began kissing again.

"Zack wait..." Cody pushed away and looked at his brother. "Why...?"

"Because I love you...You're the person I care most about in this world..." Zack laid beside Cody and held onto him tightly. "I can't stand to see that little bitch break your heart so many times...and each fucking time you turn right back around and accept her back into your life. Now I have to ask, why do you do that...?"

Cody frowned and tears began to fall from his eyes. "I guess...She's really the only girl that's ever liked me so much...Yeah, I've had Barbra and we had those twins...but I've never had anyone like me so much."

"What about me? I love you. You're my everything Cody and I wish you and I could share a room together..."

"Why can't we?"

"I didn't think you'd want to..."

"After that...? Of _course_ I do." Cody smiled and kissed his brother lightly.

They laid together for a while before slowly gathering up their clothing and walking back to where their boat had met the shore. Questions were asked, but normal answers were given- no one suspected a thing as to what the boys had been up to in the woods and where they had gone. Zack and Cody had their secret to share and it was time for Cody to break Baileys heart once and for all.

"Oh! Cody I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." they stepped back onto the boat and Bailey threw her arms around his neck.

"Stop."

"What?"

"You're a bitch. You're always mean to me, you don't appreciate anything about me...and...I deserve better." Cody stormed off and walked to Zack's room, leaving Bailey dumbfounded and hurt.

"Way to tell a bitch off." Zack pinned his brother to the bed and kissed him. "I love you."

Cody laughed, "I love you too."

--- ---

**I got bored...**


End file.
